muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheep Thrills
'Cheep Thrills: The Silliest Songs of Sesame Street' was released on cassette by Golden Music in 1994. The album cover by Rick Meyerowitz is a parody of ''Cheap Thrills, the 1968 Big Brother and the Holding Company album featuring Janis Joplin. Dennis Scott produced the album. He also wrote "Itch & Scratch" and the framing track, "Sing Me a Silly Song". Track listing Side One #Sing Me a Silly Song -- Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch & Elmo by Dennis Scott #The Room is Full of Chickens -- Ivy & The Chickens by Christopher Cerf #Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree -- Ernie, Honkers, Dingers & Ernie's Rubber Duckie music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Christopher Cerf and Norman Stiles #Captain Vegetable -- Captain Vegetable with Eddie & Andy by Jeff Moss #The Ballad of Casey McPhee -- Cookie Monster & the Balladeer by Joe Raposo #Honk, Bang, Whistle, Crash -- Oscar the Grouch by Jeff Moss #Bird on Me -- A Rhinoceros by Joe Raposo #The Telephone Opera -- Placido Flamingo & the Monsterpolitan Opera Chorus music by Joe Raposo, lyrics by Luis Santeiro #Mary Had a Bicycle -- Kermit the Frog, Don Music & the Alphabeats music by Sam Pottle, lyrics by David Korr Side Two #Itch & Scratch -- Big Bird & Oscar the Grouch music by Dennis Scott, lyrics by Janet McMahan-Wilson #The Boogie Woogie Piggies -- The Oinker Sisters by Tony Geiss #Fruit Song -- Joe Raposo by Joe Raposo #Lambaba -- The Count & the Lambs by Tony Geiss #The Sneeze Song -- The Anything Muppets by Jeff Moss #Monster in the Mirror -- Grover music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Norman Stiles and Christopher Cerf #Long Time, No See—A Barber with a Long-Haired Anything Muppet music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Tom Dunsmuir #Pigeons on Parade -- Bert music by Sam Pottle, lyrics by Tony Geiss #Sing Me a Silly Song (Reprise) -- Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch & Elmo by Dennis Scott Performers *Ivy Austin as Ivy *Kevin Clash as Elmo *Jim Henson as Captain Vegetable, Ernie and Kermit the Frog *Richard Hunt as Placido Flamingo, Don Music and Eddie *Jerry Nelson as the Count, the Balladeer, a Long-Haired Anything Muppet, and Andy *Frank Oz as Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover and a Barber *Joe Raposo as a Rhinoceros and Himself *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *with Pam Arciero, Heidi Berg, Cheryl Blalock, Fran Brill, Christopher Cerf, Ed Christie, Christine Faith, Paul Jacobs, Camille Kampouris, Peter MacKennan, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Alison Mork, Kathryn Mullen, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Marilyn Sokol and Bryant Young as the Alphabeats, the Anything Muppets, the Chickens, the Lambs, the Monsterpolitan Opera Chorus and the Oinker Sisters Credits *Produced by Dennis Scott *Arranged by David Conner, Dick Lieb, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo and Timmy Tappan *Cover illustration by Rick Meyerowitz *Art Directors: Bonnie Erickson and Lance Raichert *Executive Producer: Pat Tornborg *Executive Co-Producer: Meg Prata See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums